Sailing Around The World (song)
Sailing Around the World '''is a song from the 2005 video of the same name. The live-action version, which is replaced with Wiggly Animation in the video, can be seen on TV Series 4. Origins When Captain Feathersword sails across the world, he travels in different places such as Sydney. Song Credits * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: EMI Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, and Mark Punch * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ/Keyboard Violin - Jeff Fatt * Piano - Steve Blau * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion/Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Lyrics '''Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword. I love to go sailing around the world. Why don't we all go sailing together, me hearties? Whoa-ho-ho! Sailing around the world Captain Feathersword: See what we can see Splish splash, splash splish Sailing oh-so free Feathersword is the Captain Captain Feathersword: Oh, how I love to pirate dance. Dancing the bing-bang-bong In his pirate pants. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. (Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah!) Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! We're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. (Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho!) We'll visit Jamaica Captain Feathersword: At night, we'll gaze at the stars. They're so beautiful. Eat some sea scallops Down in Tasmania. The harbor of Sydney. Captain Feathersword: It's so nice to see. Oh yes, indeed. Have some fish and chips Down at Circular Quay. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! I love sailing around the world, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Whoa-ho! Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: Oh, we're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. On the Goodship Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: On the Goodship Feathersword. Hoo-hoo! Oh-ho! This is the best ship I've ever had. Argh! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music